My Captor My Lover
by Yami - The Devil's Advocate
Summary: Sasuke's trapped in a would he can't escape, will he obey for the sake of his lover, or resist for the sake of himself?


**My Captor. My Lover.**

Bound, gaged and naked, Sasuke knelt on the cold stone floor of his sell waiting, waiting for his torturer to begin.

He could see the laughter in the others eyes, it was the same every time, first he would come in and order Sasuke to strip, and he would refuse, just as his captor liked.

He would forcefully be shed of all his clothes, just the way his captor liked, before being tied up, like he always was, if he resisted he was gaged with the shredded fabric of his clothes, like he was tonight.

The two would sit there staring at each other, one leaning against the wall, smug look on his face while the other simply glared at his torturer, he no longer had the strength to do much more then that.

His captor would soon grow bored with just looking at the once grate and powerful Uchiha and move so that he was right in front of his prisoner, ready to give his first order which he new would be refused, just the way he wanted it.

**Slowly he broke the young Uchiha's will, he no longer had the strength to fight back and soon, he'd no longer have the fight to refuse, he'd break the little Uchiha's pride, he'd break him completely.**

Sasuke watched as his captor removed his own clothes; once he was finished undressing Sasuke's torture would begin.

"**Suck!**"

It was never a request; it was an order, always an order.

_Sasuke could remember a time when things were different, a time when they would be in a bed, and he wouldn't be tied up… A time when every order was a request he would gladly follow._

_He could remember a time when he would call the other his lover, and not his captor, because that is what he had become… a captor, and he his prisoner._

Like every orderfrom his captor, he refused. And like ever refusal before; was followed by a sweet smile and a slap.

The silted eyes of his captor looked down at him, Sasuke could see the enjoyment the other took in inflicting pain on him.

_Sasuke could remember the feel of his lovers hands on his skin, his was soft and light with a strength that made him feel safe, he could remember his eyes, always warm and filled with love._

_But now the only thing he ever felt was pain. _

_The cold rough touch of his captors hands when he hit him, the dark gleam in his eyes whenever he looked at him, Sasuke longed to feel those warm loving hands, to see love and compassion in those eyes._

His captor took a holed of his face in one hand, forcing him mouth open before shoving his hard length in.

"**Suck!**" He commanded again "**and if you even try to bite me I'll pull your teeth out, one by one**" his captor's hand went from his face to his hair.

Sasuke moves his mouth over his captors cock in his mouth, glaring up at him all the while, he knew his place and what he has to do to survive.

**Play his Captor's game. Obey**.

Refusing at first because it was what his captor liked, it made him sick what he has to do to keep himself alive.

_Sometimes Sasuke though he should just let his captor kill him… But then he remembers his lover and what would happen if he awoke with Sasuke's blood on his hands._

_No matter how much Sasuke hated his captor, he could never hate his lover, he will do as his captor wishes but he wont break, never break._

_He has to stay strong for his lover, he only wished his lover hadn't been so easily broken by his captor, he wished he could have protected his lover the way he'd protected him._

The hand in his hair tightened, forcing him to go faster and take more of him into his mouth, soon his captor began thrusting into his mouth, almost choking him before coming inside his mouth.

Sasuke's captor removed his flaccid cock from his mouth, replacing it with his hand, not letting him spit out the milky substance.

"**Very good Sasuke, now swallow it all**" he said, smirking down at his prisoner, Sasuke glared back for a moment before doing as he was told.

Told. Not asked, told.

_Sasuke loved the taste of his lover; he was sweet and always left him craving more, His captor on the other hand was vile and always left a sour taste in his mouth…_

The Uchiha coughed as his captors hand was taken away from his mouth, letting his head drop to the cold ground of his cell, "**Are you ready for the next part, Sasuke?**" The Uchiha glared up at his captor through his hair, he wanted to say no, wanted to fight back and run away from his captor's torture, but he couldn't do that… he could never run away, never escape.

Sasuke just sighed before pushing himself up and standing, facing his Captor, eye's cast down not looking his Captor in the eye.

Sasuke's Captor smirked and circled his prisoner until he was standing right behind him Sasuke flinched involuntarily as his Captor dug his long claw like nails into the flesh of his shoulders, it hurt, but not as much as what happen next.

The cruel, rough hands of his Captor began slowly making their way down Sasuke's body until they reached his backside before three claw like fingers were shoved roughly into him with nothing but the minuet amount of blood from the cuts on his shoulder.

The Uchiha clenched his teeth, trying to supress the screams that wanted to rip themselves from his lips, but he Captor would have none of that… "**Oh Sasuke, don't hold back, scream for me, nobody will hear you, nobody will ever hear you… scream for me Sasuke!**"

No, Sasuke refused to scream or cry out, no matter how much it hurt he would never scream for this monster, he refused to give him that satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt.

"**Alright, have it your way!**" He said digging his fingers in as far as he could before tearing them out and pushing Sasuke down.

The power of the blow almost knocked Sasuke over, but he caught himself before he his the ground, landing in a half squat position "**Get on your knees. NOW. And spread your legs**"

"No." Sasuke said looking up at his Captor will the little defiance in his eyes that always seemed to come and go, his Uchiha pride would never let him just kneel and spread his legs to a man like him.

"**Heh, I'm gonna enjoy fucking you so hard it breaks the last of that silly Uchiha pride of yours, I'll fuck you so hard you'll bleed, thrusting into you with enough strength to break you in half…**

**You'll die here, like the pathetic brat you are!"**

Sasuke's eyes widened at the though of dying here with this monster, all alone in the dark.

Although… it wasn't his life he was worried for, it was his Lovers, what if his Lover woke up and found him dead, his hands covered in his blood, Sasuke's heart couldn't bare the thought of what would happen to his Lover.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth before he dropped to the ground and spread his legs for his Captor like a common whore and not a once great and powerful ninja.

"**Good boy, I knew you'd see things my way… Eventually**" Sasuke's Captor new physical pain didn't work very well on the Uchiha, what did the trick was mental torture, the thought of him dying and leaving his beloved alone again.

Sasuke watched the other moving around behind him until he had his fully hardened member at his entrance from the corner of his eye, getting ready to brace himself for what he new all to well would come next.

**Well that might just have been one of the most twisted things I have ever written…**

**Honestly, I haven't got a clue where this came from; maybe I'm becoming progressively more twisted the longer I write.**

**Right, for people who are wondering who the 'Captor' is I'm leaving that to the imagination… feel free to guess who it was in my head as I was writing it, but honestly I don't think it makes much difference who it is (People who know my OTP will be more then likely guess right though) **

**Hope people liked it anyway, even though it's just another of my twisted One-shots.**

**Review!~ **


End file.
